Zomboni
The Zomboni is a zombie riding a Zamboni (according to the Almanac, it's actually closer related to a space ogre), an ice resurfacer with a red Z on it that leaves an ice trail on which nothing can be planted. It is the thirteenth zombie to appear in Adventure Mode. Zombie Bobsled Teams will appear after the Zomboni leaves an ice trail behind. The ice trail usually disappears after a while. However, a single Jalapeno is enough to both destroy the zombie and also melt the ice trail. Overview thumb|right|300px|Zomboni at 01:10 (shaking means about to explode) Absorbs 58 Normal Damage''' Shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of '''23, 46, and 58 Normal Damage Shots with heavy shaking at 58 Normal Damage Shots before exploding. Crushes plants and leaves a trail of ice that can't be planted on. Suburban Almanac Entry Zomboni The Zomboni applies ice, steam and pressure to your plants. Toughness: High Special: Crushes plants, leaves an ice trail Often mistaken for a zombie driving an ice machine, the Zomboni is a totally different life-form more closely related to a space ogre than a zombie. Strategy An engine sound is audible before the Zomboni enters your lawn. Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts cannot stop the Zomboni. Magnet-shrooms are also useless against the Zomboni. Zombonis are also immune to the movement-inhibiting effect of Snow Peas, Winter Melons, Ice-shrooms, and Kernel-pults. Spikeweed or Spikerock can be used to pop its tires. Any instant kill will destroy it. Since the Zomboni will leave an ice trail which nothing can be planted on, the Jalapeno can be used to melt the ice trail and kill the zombie simultaneously. If you kill the Zomboni but do not melt the ice trail, the Zombie Bobsled Team may appear and when their bobsled goes over the ice, it will melt. Piling on damage, just like any other Zombie, will destroy a Zomboni, though this can be difficult, due to the Zomboni's immunity to freezing and its high health. Strangely, a Chomper can devour the entire machine. Bobsled Bonanza During this level, the ice trail left by the Zomboni will not disappear. The Jalapeno is the best weapon against Zombonis. Setting a Potato Mine, Squash, Spikeweed, or Chomper early in anticipation of a Zomboni helps significantly. Once a Jalapeno removes the Zomboni's ice trail, then planting Spikerock prevents any more ice trails from being set. Survival: Endless In Survival: Endless, dozens of Zombonis may spawn stacked on top of each other. Area of Effect plants, like Gloom-shrooms, may be able to destroy Zombonis. Cob Cannons also help significantly, since they can fire corn cob missiles over the Zomboni's ice trail. Placing a Spikeweed underneath many Zombonis will pop all of their tires before disappearing. Explosives with a large blast radius, like the Cherry Bomb and Doom-shroom, can destroy Zombonis in multiple rows. Trivia *The Zomboni and the Catapult Zombie are the only zombies that ride in vehicles, unless you count Dr. Zomboss and his Zombot. * If a Zomboni appears on Survival: Roof, Survival: Roof (Hard) or Survival: Roof (Endless), then it will stop laying an ice trail after it reaches the slanted portion of the roof. ** This also occurs on Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Survival: Roof (Night), Survival: Roof (Night) (Hard), and Survival: Roof (Night) (Endless). * The Zomboni, Bungee Zombie, Dolphin Rider Zombie, Balloon Zombie, Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, and Pogo Zombie are the only zombies that make noises before entering. * A small Zomboni can crush plants about half a square away. This is because while the sprite becomes smaller, the hitbox remains the same. * So far, the Zomboni is the only zombie except the Dancing Zombie that has a changed description in the Suburban Almanac for some versions. * The Zomboni, Dr. Zomboss, Imp, Gargantuar and the Backup Dancer are the only zombies that don't have the word "zombie" in their names. * The Zomboni will not appear in Survival: Night or its harder variant because of the presence of graves; it would not make sense for the Zomboni to leave an ice trail on the grave but have the grave still be standing. * The Zomboni's Almanac Entry is cut off in the DS Version because of lack of space. * The Zomboni is a mix between a zombie and Zamboni. * Sometimes, when the Zomboni tire is popped by Spikeweed or Spikerock, it will flip backwards and explode. * After some time, the ice trail left by a Zomboni can disappear by itself. * A glitch allows daisies on the lawn to appear on top of the ice-trail once the Zomboni has passed (in the GOTY edition). See also * Spikeweed * Spikerock * Jalapeno * Catapult Zombie * Zombie Bobsled Team * Beanie Category:Zombies Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Zombie Groups Category:Zombies with "high" Toughness Category:Pool Category:Pool Encountered Zombies Category:Zombie Bobsled Team Category:Zomboni Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Zombies with Items Category:Zombies with Almanac Entries Category:High Strength Zombies Category:Zombies with 100-175 sun Category:Non-eating Zombies